Make Her Yours
by queenmancilla13
Summary: While the Vega parents are away, their children will play. Tori and Trina have a secret relationship that no one knows about, until Tori invites her friends over to watch the show and have a little fun. Contains Vega incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Make Her Yours**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters.**

 **AN: This is my first Victorious fanfiction. There will be some errors, but please enjoy the story. Contains Vega incest and femlash for future chapters.**

* * *

Tori Vega was sitting in the living room at home with her sister upstairs. Their parents were gone away for a third honeymoon to give themselves alone time. Tori didn't mind because that gave her more time to be with her hot and sexy older sister. It was a secret to everyone that while the Vega parents were away their children would _play._ This night was different however because Tori secretly invited her friends, including Jade, to watch her make Trina her bitch. She was doing this to prove she was enough of a badass to be in their group.

Trina was up in her room until about 10 when she came downstairs with her favorite toy, a 10 inch purple dildo, ready for Tori to use it on her. When she got down stairs Tori was on the slap posting something, but she didn't get a chance to see what it was before Tori noticed she had came downstairs.

"Hey, Treen. Where were you?" Tori says trying to lighten the moment as she walks over to Trina and grabs her waist. Trina smiles at Tori's attempt at foreplay.

"Upstairs waiting for you," she responds seductively. They look into each other's eyes before leaning in and kissing slowly and passionately. Tori moved her hands from her sister's waist and firmly gripped the older Vega's D-cup breast while her tongue slipped into her mouth and there was a battle for dominiance. Trina moaned in response loving the feeling of her sister's roaming hands over her body. Another thing no one knew or could guess was that Trina was a up to her younger sister.

"Are you getting turned on already?" Tori asked teasing the girl in her arms. "We haven't even begun and I bet you are already soaking wet." Tori moved her hands down to her sister's ass and spanked her a few times earning a moan from Trina each time. To muffle her pleasure Trina attached herself to her sister's neck. She kissed, suckled, bit on all of the sensitive spots of her neck. The girls were interrupted by the door bell.

"Damn it! Who the fuck is interrupting our time?!" Trina questioned while walking to lie down on the couch closest to the kitchen, her face in the cushion which meant her ass was in the air. Tori ignored her sister's comment, but when she laid down spanked her ass again to keep her in the mood.

At the door was Cat, Jade, and Beck. They wanted to see what the girls were up to since Tori posted on The Slap that there was going to be a "Vega show". It was another ten minutes before the door was opened by an annoyed Tori dressed in only a sports bra and boy short underwear.

"Woah, Vega. This is an interesting look for you," said a very amused Jade. Beck rolled his eyes at her comment, but agreed. Tori closed the door on them, but then yelled from the other side,

 _"Give me 5 minutes and you guys can come in!"_

"What's her deal?" Jade asked.

"Trina," Beck responded.

"What if Trina was the reason Tori was kinda a meany?" asked Cat. Jade groaned in annoyance at Cat's ignorance.

Meanwhile in the Vega house, Tori was rushing to find her shirt and shorts so she could let her friends in. Trina was still on the couch, but only in a royal blue push-up bra. She looked confused at her sister as she ran around the living room looking for her clothes and abandoning her.

"Um Tori? I think you forgot something very important," Trina said motioning to herself in a sexy manner. Tori paused after putting her shorts on and walked over to her Latina sister.

"Jade and Cat came over." Trina rolled her eyes and got up to find something to cover up with. "And Beck," Tori said knowing that would get her attention. It did and Trina let out a soft, audible moan. Tori looked at her sister to see her fingering herself. She raised an eyebrow and said "Without me? Why sweetie?" Tori made her way over to Trina and kissing her before moving to the door. Trina moved a blanket over herself, but continued to finger herself.

"Gee, Vega! Longest 5 minutes ever," Jade said walking in and sitting on the couch closest to the door. Beck and Cat followed her in and sat at the kitchen table. None of them acknowledge Trina, but she didn't mind. Tori shut the door and moved to sit on the couch with her sister but Trina wouldn't move out of her way.

Tori moved towards her sister's ear to whisper, " Move and I'll let you keep fingering yourself or I spank you and make you my bitch in front of my friends." Trina moaned quietly, but stayed in place. She thought her younger sister was bluffing. Tori saw what her sister was doing so she had to up her game. "If you don't move I will have Beck fuck your ass raw-"

"I think I might like that," Trina said in a seductive whisper as her climax was about to approach. She started pumping faster and Tori watched in amusement while her sister fucked herself in front of other people. She threw her back and put her other hand in her mouth when she wanted to scream out as she brushed against one of her G-spots.

"You look so fucking sexy like that. I just want to suck your tits right now," Tori said in Trina's ear as her orgasm peaked. She bucked up her hips and bit her lip to muffle her cries of pleasure while Tori glanced around the room to see Jade asleep on the other couch and Beck and Cat having a conversation about there hair. Trying not to get noticed she pulled Trina's blanket down just below her bra. "I have an idea so go up to your room and don't go to sleep. You can come back down at exactly midnight." She gave Trina a passionate kiss which caused Trina to moan in her mouth just loud enough to get Beck's attention, but no one else. He looked over and saw the Vegas making out and Trina in her bra that accented her breast. When they broke apart Trina stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. She was ready to see what her sister was planning on doing to her, but she knew she was in for a treat.

* * *

 **Well, That's the first chapter. I think the rating might be either strong rated T or rated M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Her Yours**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or the characters**

 **A.N: I thought no one was reading this so I deleted it, but I decided to continue it. Anyways, here is the next chapter.  
**

Tori watched as her sister walked up the stairs with the blanket covering her half naked body. She looked around and noticed that Beck was staring at her very amused. She shook her head and looked over to Jade.

"Jade, wake up!" Tori said looking at her pale friend on the other couch. Jade groaned in response and sat up.

"What do you want, Vega. I just came her to see the show which I guess is probably so boring that it put me to sleep," Jade said. Cat laughed and Beck shook his head as Tori walked towards the stair to make sure Trina wasn't on the top step listening in on the conversation.

"No, we hadn't even done anything yet. You guys interrupted and I sent Trina upstairs because I have to ask you guys something," Tori said with a smirk. Beck caught on to what he was saying and so did Jade, but Cat was clueless.

"I don't get it."

Jade groaned and Beck responded, "She wants to ask us if we want to join in."

"Oh. How? Is Trina okay with it," Cat asked.

"Of course. Am I the only one who noticed she was finger fucking herself under that blanket. Either she is horny as hell or she just doesn't care what she does in front of other people," Jade said while taking off her boots. Cat nodded and did the same. Tori smiled and went upstairs to see what her sister was doing, as well as get more toys.

In Trina's room, she was using her 10" dildo inside of her pussy while rubbing her right nipple. As soon as Tori got to the door she heard the muffled cries of pleasure coming from the older Vega. When she opened the door the sight of her sister pleasuring herself made her wet.

"Hey, Trina." Trina's eyes opened up to see her younger sister at her door. She started to remove the dildo and sit up, but Tori moved her hand to keep the dildo in place.

"Tori, what are you d-doing. Your friends are downstairs. What if they s-see?" Trina questioned. Tori smiled and pumped the dildo into her sister fast and hard. Trina bit down on her bottom lip to quiet down her moans.

"That's what I came in here to talk to you about," Tori began pecking her sister on the lips, "We are all going to have some fun with you."

Trina's eyes widened and she tried to push Tori's hand away to remove the dildo. Once it was out she sat up to speak. "Why would you do that. I love our fun time together, but I don't want other people to use me as a sex slave. Beck I am okay with letting fuck me. Jade would probably be so rough and possibly hurt me and surprisingly Cat scares me. I think she might be worse than Jade, so please."

"They all agreed and it's not going to be all of us at once. It will be one at a time okay? I won't let them do anything hurtful to you and I will leave a camera so that I can stop it if you don't want to continue." Trina smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now that you are on board I think someone is coming upstairs now so have fun." Tori gets up to leave, but puts the dildo back inside her sister roughly. Trina moans as it hits one of her g-spots and goes back to fucking herself. _Now this is going to be one fun night for her,_ Tori thought as she walks out of Trina's room and back downstairs.

"Okay so here's the deal. Trina is on board, but let me say this first. Jade you cannot use your scissors on my sister and if any of you decide to tie her up make sure you are able to untie her," Tori said.

"It's not like I would actually put my scissors in her cunt. Damn," Jade says as she walks upstairs. Beck, Cat, and Tori all sit on the couch around Tori's computer where they can watch Trina and Jade.

"Do you guys think she will slap Trina," Tori asked, concerned about her sister.

"No…err...um… maybe... on the ass...very hard, but that's the worst it could get," Beck responded. 

**So the next chapter is going to be Trade (Trina/Jade). Please review so I know to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trina/Jade**

* * *

Jade made her way upstairs and heard a very loud cry of pleasure. 'Damn', she must relaky be horny, Jade thought as she made her way to the room of the older Vega. She opened the door to see Trina breathing heavily as she rubbed her clit and deepthroated a dildo glistening in her juices and saliva.

"You ready to be fucked?" Jade asked as she began to strip her clothes, raking her eyes over the older Vega's body. Trina's eyes connected with the pale goth's as she continued to clean the toy. Jade raised an eyebrow at her response and responded in turn by grabbing both of Trina's ankles and pulling her body to the edge of the bed.

Shrieking in suprise and removing the toy from her mouth Trina exclaimed, "Can you actually handle me Jade? You can't really believe you-fuuuuuck!"

Jade had snatched the dildo from her hand and shoved the enitre length into her wet cunt. Trina spread her legs and let the younger teen push the toy deep inside of her and on the brink of her climax the toy was removed and pushed back into her mouth.

"Now, Vega," Jade began, "you didn't think I would let you come so easily and I get nothing in return?"

She took the toy from the Latina's mouth and tossed in on the bed. They stared at each other for a breif moment before their lips crashed together in rough, but pleasurable kiss. Jade moaned from the pleasure of Trina's soft lips and the roughness of their battle for dominace-she winning the battle and letting Trina suck on her tounge was a nice reward. 'I wonder what this mouth of hers can really do', she thinking to herself as she pushes away from the eager girl.

"I want you to eat my cunt, Vega," she says, pushing Trina on her back and getting on top of her. Given the older teen no time to respond, she pushes her womanhood onto Trina's mouth. With no hesitation, she licked and sucked at the glistening lips placed on her mouth. So demanding, but she tastes amazing, Trina thought as she sucked her clit into her mouth bringing Jade to compleation. Jade's shout of pleasure was a loud and high pitched scream that was heard by the other three teens downstairs, but Trina didn't stop there. She pushed her tongue into her cunt, fucking her while Jade grinded on her face.

Downstairs

Cat glanced upstairs in anticipation as she heard Jade scream.

"Is Trina really good in bed," Cat asked, her voice losing its high-pitched airiess and taking on a more low and seductive tone.

Chuckling Tori replied, "She may have no talent when it comes to singing, but she is like a sex goddess in bed. Seriously, she may be my sex slave sometimes, but I am literally at her beck and call when she is horny." Cat licked her lips, thinking about everything she would be able to do when she got upstairs with Trina next.

Beck couldn't help but wonder what she could have been doing to make his ex so vocal, but he adjusted his pants just from the thought of getting with this supposed "sex goddess" that he belived had not a talented bone in her body.

Upstairs with Trade

Jade had pushed four of her fingers inside of Trina's pussy while Trina was still content with pleasuring the girl with her mouth bringing her to a third orgasm. Jade bit her lip, attempting to stiffle another cry of pleasure. 'She is good', Jade thinks as she reluctantly removes herself from Trina's mouth. She continues to pleasure Trina with her fingers until she clenches around her hand and moans in delight as she is brought to climax and continues fingering her until she reaches completion another time.

"Fuck yes!" Trina says, as she archs her back off the bed. Jade smirks, impressed with her actions. She removes herself from the bed entirely and admirers her handiwork off the older Vega sister breathing heavily and her hips jerking every so often when her legs close. 'Sensitive', Jade thinks.

"That was fun, Vega. I'm impressed that you are actually good at something," Jade gathers her clothes and prepared to leave. "I would hurry and catch my breath 'cause Cat's not one to wait for recovery..." she trails off giving Trina one last kiss.

"Oh fuck me," Jade hears behind her in a breathless tone. 'Oh she will', Jade thinks, chuckling to herself.

Downstairs

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the three teens head towards them. Jade ignored all of their intrigued and curious gazed as she flops onto the nearest couch, still naked.

"Damn, Vega, your sister is good," Jade admits with a sigh of pleasure. Tori just gazes at her nude form with smirk of knowledge, she takes a second to give both Beck and Cat looks saying "I told you so". Their eyes widen with arousal and anticipation.

"So...I'm next. I can't wait," Cat exclaims in her regular voice as she hurries upstairs, stripping her clothes as she goes.

"Beck, I think you might want to use this time to prepare yourself mentally and physically for that girl upstairs," Jade says while getting up from her lounging position and a gleam of mischief enters Tori's eyes as she reaches for the bulge in his pants.

"Oh yeah, and I have just the way to do it."

* * *

Next chapter is CaTrina (Cat/Trina), slight BDSM also


End file.
